


Oh, My Brother!

by twinklepan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, doyoung being his normal adorable self, doyoung just vibing, hyunsuk a dum dum, if you squint there will be romance i promise, just hyunsuk losing braincells, school crushes, trying to make this a crack, yedam is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepan/pseuds/twinklepan
Summary: Where Hyunsuk has a brother complex and notices the unwanted attention his little brother has gotten lately. A little too many for his liking. And thus he takes it his job to gate-keep all of them.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk & Kim Doyoung, So Junghwan/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Eye Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought of making this a one-shot thing but I went overboard with it so here we are.
> 
> Bare with me as I'm still figuring out ao3 and trying to make this as short and cute as I possibly can.
> 
> Kisses <3

The first one he noticed was from a kid in his football team. A lanky junior who may just be a little _too_ good in everything. Hyunsuk noticed the stealing glances when Doyoung showed up to his team’s practice to hand over a tumbler of soup.

“Mom said it’s good for digestion. _And_ she’s asking when will you come over for a visit” Doyoung says with hopeful eyes.

“I’ll let her know when I can” he brushes his brother’s hair earning a disapproval pout when his brown locks turning messy. Hyunsuk just love teasing his little brother. Love the way he would sulk adorably afterwards.

“...wish you can come over this weekend tho” Doyoung trails off, barely audible while looking on the ground.

Hyunsuk laughs “Aw, you really want me to come over hm? I really want to kiddo but I have cram school over the weekend. Dad will kill me if I skip another day from it”

“Fine”

Hyunsuk eyes Doyoung as he kicks some pebbles on the ground and was about to say something again when a voice calls over to him from behind.

“Hey capt!”

It was the lanky junior. He jogged over to them voice a little breathy “The coach is asking for you” he pointed at the back.

Hyunsuk glanced over to the coach and signaled that he’ll come over.

“Thanks Yedam. I need to get back to practice, kiddo” he looks back at Doyoung to reasoned. “Why don’t you stick around and wait for me until practice’s over. We’ll grab some food on the way home hm?”

Doyoung’s face gleamed at the idea and he nodded. He took the tumbler with him then head over to the bleachers. While he watched his brother move, Hyunsuk noticed Yedam’s eyes trails after him as well.

“Hey” Hyunsuk nudged. “Let’s go”

Yedam was a little flustered from that action and he hurriedly turns back towards their team with Hyunsuk in tails. _Strange_ he thought. That junior never talked to him before.

During the rest of their practice, Hyunsuk began to notice that Yedam had continue to steal glances over to the bleachers causing him to be distracted. And Yedam rarely _ever_ looses focus in the game.

_And_ Hyunsuk knows that there’s only one person sitting on those bleachers.

\--

The second time Hyunsuk noticed was from Doyoung’s junior in his school’s dancing club. It was Doyoung’s time to stay with him and their dad’s over the weekend. He had invited along the junior on Saturday’s afternoon to tutor him.

“Hyung, this is Junghwan. I’m helping him out for his mid terms next week”

The junior bowed politely without a word towards Hyunsuk who was laying on the couch and Hyunsuk nodded back in acknowledgement.

“You can just ignore him Junghwan since he’ll just be laying there like a sack of potatoes”

“Hey. That’s not how you talk to your hyung” Hyunsuk sat up on the sofa and looks over the two settling onto the dining table. Doyoung however ignores him.

Hyunsuk rest his arms over the back of the sofa and squint.

“Someone is still sulking I see”

Junghwan looks over between the two brothers obviously clueless over their conversation.

“I’ve said sorry about eating your milk chocolate, okay. I’ll buy you a new one next time. You’re such a kid sometimes geez”

Doyoung shot him a glare but Hyunsuk thought he looked like an angry little cat instead. He only snorted at his brother’s petty sulks and turned back his attention to the television.

His ears however perks up when Junghwan began to speak up softly to Doyoung.

“Hyung, um… here” Junghwan slides over a bar of chocolate towards him.

“For me?”

The younger nods with a smile.

Doyoung took it with delight marred on his face “How did you know hazelnut is my favorite?”

The younger shrugged sheepishly “…I just grabbed whatever I saw”

Doyoung smiles “Well, thank you. At least you’re nice to me unlike _someone_ ” stressing the last part of his words as he turned towards his brother with a tongue out to sneer at him.

Hyunsuk only stares at him incredulously. Doyoung can really be a little brat sometimes he thought.

In the meantime, Hyunsuk had caught on to the little stares and adoring smiles on Junghwan towards the person in front of him whenever he thought Doyoung wasn’t looking.

And that had gone on throughout the rest of the afternoon. Much to Hyunsuk’s growing concerns.

\--

“I have a problem”

Hyunsuk sighs loudly.

“You always have a problem” Jihoon states matter of fact.

“Shut up. This is about my brother”

Yoshi and Junkyu both stared up from their meal.

“What’s wrong with Doyoung? Is he okay? Did he ran away from home again?” Junkyu asked hurriedly out of concern.

“He’s fine and _no_ , he’s not running away from home. That hasn’t happen since the sixth grade, Junkyu. But that’s besides the point, okay?” Hyunsuk massaged his temples.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Hyunsuk points out his arm to direct their attention “ _That_ is my problem, Yoshinori”

His friends perk up their heads towards the direction and saw Doyoung sitting on a lunch table surrounded by a bunch of other students. They seems to be happily talking amongst themselves nothing at all suggesting anything sinister.

“It’s just Doyoung talking to his friends” Jihoon deadpans.

“ _No_ , do you see that kid over there? Why does he keep on putting his arms all over my brother like that? He’s been on it for 10 minutes now. Does he not know the concept of personal space?!”

There was a momentary silence between them before Junkyu speaks up.

“...it’s just a friendly gesture tho? And besides that’s Jeongwoo. Isn’t he Doyoung’s best friend?”

“Well, still, he should learn to keep his hands to himself though”

The other three exchanges a questioning look between them. Hyunsuk is surely behaving a little strange to them.

“Um, don’t you think you’re being a little _too_ dramatic here?”

Hyunsuk is flabbergast “Dramatic? Yoshi, I’m just trying to look out for my brother here”

Jihoon snorts at that. He knew his friend can be a little overprotective of his brother but he agrees with Yoshi and finds his current behavior to be ridiculous more than the usual. However, he _might_ just have a clue on why Hyunsuk is behaving that way.

“Okay, I get it” he resigns. “It bothers you that Doyoung is getting a little _too much_ attention from the people around him lately right?”

Hyunsuk nodded enthusiastically in response. Finally, someone who gets it!

“And you think that some of them might have some weird intentions too”

“Right!”

“ _Some_ might even have shown to have more interest than the others so you’re just worried on what they will do next”

“Exactly!”

“So basically you just caught yourself a little _brother-complex_ there, smurf”

“Corr- A what?!”

“Smurf?” Jihoon replies.

“Not _that_ , clown. The other one”

“Oh, you mean the brother complex?”

Hyunsuk rolled his eyes. He knows that Jihoon likes to be sarcastic with him and he shall not have it today “I _don’t_ have a brother complex”

“Yeah, you do”

“No, I don’t”

“Yes”

“Nope”

“Okay stop it” Junkyu sighs. “Can you two please stop acting like you’re ten? And Suk, Jihoon is right with the way you’re behaving right now, that is”

“Wow that’s a first”

“Shut up, Hoon”

Hyunsuk is not sure to be offended by that or surprised at how his friends are even _suggesting_ that he has a brother complex. Sure, he can be too overbearing sometimes to the point that Doyoung himself have to tell him to back off and that he can take care of himself on one too many occasions but still, isn’t that what big brothers are supposed to do? Looking out for the young ones? Brother complex? Ridiculous.

Hyunsuk is just trying to be a good brother.

“Anyways, Suk-ah. Doyoung is a very popular kid in his grade soo, it’s not surprising for him to get soo many attention”

“And he’s adorable. It’ll _also_ not be surprising if he have some admires here and there”

Jihoon earned himself a glare when he suggested that fact but he nonchalantly ignores Hyunsuk while the other is trying to bore holes into his skull. Too used to it. With that suggestion Hyunsuk is then reminded again of that lanky junior from his football team. He also remembers him to be in the same music club as Junkyu.

“Kyu-ah, how well do you know that Yedam kid from your music club?”

“Yedam? Isn’t he in your football team tho, why are you asking me about him?”

“Well, he’s a quiet one and we’ve only talked once before soo...”

“For real? Geez you’re a terrible captain. So what about him?”

“I’m trying to keep my eye on him. He just have this vibe that I can’t really point my fingers at”

“You mean, keeping an eye on him because of Doyoung?” Jihoon intrudes.

“Wha- no!”

Jihoon gave him that smug look on his face before nodding towards his right side and Hyunsuk’s vision landed on Yedam who sat on the corner lunch table. He seems to be busy staring at something on the opposite and when Hyunsuk turns toward it, he saw Doyoung.

In that instant Hyunsuk felt a twitch in his eye.


	2. One Soda & 15 Laps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the school's sports festival is on the way and everyone is busy. While Hyunsuk is busy with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it's been a while. Life has been a little overwhelming for me lol.
> 
> Oh well, hope yall who read this will enjoy this chapter :v

“Hyung! Doyoungie-hyung!”

Doyoung raised up his head to search for the source of the voice calling to him amongst the crowd of students in the busy school field. He was preoccupied in doing some painting works for a large banner with his classmates when he heard the familiar voice calling out to him.

He finally spotted Junghwan approaching from behind a group of students carrying large boxes onto the side of the field. “Hey, Junghwan. What’s up?”

Junghwan huffed out some air, hands on his knees finding himself a little tired after running over to where Doyoung was.

“Here.” He hands out a can of cold soda to Doyoung who was surprised at the offering.

“For me?”

Junghwan nodded.

“But, don’t you think you should have it for yourself?” Junghwan was in his taekwondo uniform. It seems that he was on a break from practice when he saw Doyoung across the field busy working on the banner for their school’s sports festival week.

“I think you need it more, hyung. You seems to be out here under the sun for awhile now. I’ve already drank some water so this one is for you.”

Doyoung chuckles then took the cool drink. He murmurs a _thank you_ and put the cold soda on his neck feeling relieved from its coolness.

“I really do need this.”

Junghwan smiles then sat himself on the ground to join the older. While the two were distracted from their conversation, non of them realized that they were being watched from across the fields.

“Hyunsuk!”

Jihoon snapped. “Can you stop drilling holes onto that kid’s head?”

“ _Shush_. I’m monitoring them.”

Jihoon snorts. _Monitoring? More like creeping onto your brother’s business._ But he decided to keep that thought to himself instead.

“You know, they look like they’re just having a friendly conversation. You can just relax a bit,” he shrugs.

“No. You don’t get it Hoon. That kid is up to something. I’ve been observing him for a while now,” Hyunsuk bit his nails and contemplates some more.

After a while Hyunsuk suddenly stood up which surprised Jihoon who was sitting besides him.

“I’m going over there.”

“Wha-”

But before Jihoon could finish his sentence, Hyunsuk was already marching across the fields towards Doyoung. Jihoon can only watch the retreating back of his friend while at a loss for words on his actions.

\--

Doyoung and Junghwan was too immersed in their light conversation that they didn’t notice the approaching figure behind them.

“Doyoung-ah!”

Both turns to see Hyunsuk in his football’s jersey hovering over them with both hands on his hips.

“Hey hyung. What are you doing here?”

“Oh nothing, I was just passing by and saw you here. Hey, Junghwan,” he greets.

Junghwan raised his hand awkwardly in response.

“You seems busy.”

“Yeah, our class is helping out with the banner. What do you think? Looks good right?”

“Mm. It’s looking good. Good job kiddo.” he brushes Doyoung’s hair to compliment him. “…and Junghwan you’re helping out too?”

“Oh, um-”

“He’s also just passing by hyung.” Doyoung answered instead. “He also gave me a soda, see?” he grins and innocently shows off the drink to the elder.

Hyunsuk mouths a silent _ohs_ at that information. _A soda now huh,_ he thought.

“Well that’s very nice of you, Junghwan. But don’t you have a taekwondo practice or something since you’re in your uniform?”

Junghwan swears he thought he saw Hyunsuk glaring at him for a split second but he could have just imagined it since he has been getting nervous at the presence of the older boy.

“Y-yeah. I was on a break actually. But I think I need to get going now,” he stood up quickly and brushes the dusts off of his pants. Junghwan said his farewells to both brothers and left hurriedly for his practice.

“Hyung, don’t you have practice yourself too?” Doyoung turns to Hyunsuk questioningly.

“We’re still on a break.”

Just then, a voice calls over to him and Hyunsuk suddenly felt a sense of _deja vu_.

“Hey capt!”

It was Yedam, _again._

“Um, the coach is looking for you.”

It really is deja vu all over again.

The calling from the coach seems urgent soo Hyunsuk immediately excused himself. This time however, Yedam didn’t follow along. Instead, Hyunsuk turned to look back and saw him talking to Doyoung.

\--

“That looks great. Did you paint that?”

Doyoung looked up and saw that it was the familiar junior of Hyunsuk’s. He was a familiar sight but unfortunately Doyoung didn’t have the chance to learn of his name.

“Yeah. Still quite alot to be done tho” Doyoung pouts before remembering, “….and you are?”

“Oh, right. I’m Yedam.” he held out a hand with a smile.

“And I’m, _Doyoung._ ” he was surprised when he heard Yedam said his name in unison with his.

“I know you from your brother.” he quickly adds and Doyoung nods understandingly while the two were still holding each others’ hands. Yedam caught himself staring a little too long and immediately let go of his grip while making a mental note on how warm and gentle Doyoung’s hands was on his.

He lets out an awkward cough to disperse the thought and rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to find other excuses to talk to the younger.

“Well, um since I still have a little bit of time now, do you need any help with that?” Yedam asked sheepishly, “I’m actually quite good at these painting stuff.”

Doyoung stares for a moment then chuckles amusingly and hums, “I guess we _could_ use an extra hand right now.” he smiles warmly and Yedam swears his heart actually stopped for a moment.

The younger hands over a spare paint brush to Yedam and the older then took his place right next Doyoung to begin the work.

The first ten minutes the two began working together were in silence but it was strangely a comforting one instead of an awkwardness between two individuals who just met for the first time. Doyoung gave a small smile when he took a peak at Yedam who was focus on his task at hand.

“You really _are_ good at this.” he complements.

Hearing that, Yedam nearly smudges the yellow paint over the wrong side of the canvas. He mouths a _thanks_ all the while trying to avoid making eye contact with the other boy. He can practically feel the heat rising to his ears and secretly wishes that Doyoung wouldn’t notice it.

But Doyoung noticed it.

He heard the younger laughs and Yedam swears it’s the sweetest thing he has heard in a while.

“You don’t have to be shy about it. Because really, you’re good at this! Better than me, see?” Doyoung pouts again while showing Yedam his part of the painting.

Although the color blending wasn’t perfect the painting work was done neatly. Yedam can tell that the younger had put on alot of effort to make sure the work was done properly.

“I’m still just a beginner at this and I didn’t want to do it at first but I got dragged into doing it since they were short of people.” Doyoung continues.

“For a beginner you’re not doing too bad.” Yedam complements honestly. “And besides, art is a subjective thing.”

Doyoung chuckles, “You sound like my art teacher now. But thanks.”

The two smiles at each other briefly then resumes on their work all the while having small talks in between. They have managed to complete a section of the banner that Doyoung is working on before Yedam hears a faint whistle blown across the field. A cue that his 20 minute break was over.

\--

Hyunsuk was huffing under his breath, arms crossed while he waits for his teammates to arrive. Annoyance was visible on his face. When he finally spots the person he’s been looking for arriving to the lineup he huffed out an audible breath clearly dissatisfied with something.

“You _two_.” he points sternly, “You’re late. Go and do a 15 lap _now_.”

Everyone was looking in confusion at the sudden instruction. All heads turn to the two who was called out by their captain; one was clearly more animated than the other at how surprised he was with the punishment he was given.

“But capt! I was in the toilet! I can’t just teleport here the moment you blow the whistle,” he protested, “and besides, since when do you care on punishing us for being a minute late.”

“Since now. Do your 15 now, Lee or I’ll add another 5 for you.”

The targeted boy was exasperate and speechless at the threats. He looked over to his other teammates who simply shrugs confusingly in response. He finally relents not wanting to get on Hyunsuk's bad side and walked out of the lineup to do his drill.

Hyunsuk watch him walk out then turns his attention to the other one.

“And _you Bang,_ anything you want to add?”

Yedam jumped when Hyunsuk focused his attention to him. The captain was visibly glaring at him and he gulps nervously. He shook his head mutely then quickly follow after his teammate for the punishment.

The football team’s practice resumes with everyone still confused with Hyunsuk’s little charade. Because Hyunsuk has always been a lax captain, he rarely ever punishes his teammates with such matter unless the coach instructs him to.

Hyunsuk reasoned that they need to be more serious for the upcoming sports festival but even when it was for the regional competition, he has never pull on such punishment before.

And the upcoming game they'll have is a friendly match with a neighbouring school.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone notice; Hyunsuk and Doyoung's parents are separated here :( 
> 
> So Hyunsuk is living with their dad taking the Choi surname and Doyoung with their mom taking the Kim's.
> 
> Don't brick me for this hsshdhhdh
> 
> And please do leave some comments that would mean alot!


End file.
